When you broke my heart
by SailorMia
Summary: Darien says something to Serena, breaking her heart. Can he make her forgive him before she looses faith in love? sorry for the rubbish summary. This is the first ever FanFic i wrote, so tell me what you think xXx
1. The day he broke my heart

It was a beautiful summer's morning, the sun streamed through the curtains of the Tsukino house. Inside one of the bedrooms lay a 14 year old school girl with long pigtails and what looked like meatballs on top of her head. But she was no ordinary school girl. She was the protector of love and justice and enemy of the negaverse, Sailor Moon.

"Serena, wake up! SERENA! You're going to miss your date with Darien!"

"W...what? LUNA! The nerve of you, waking me up!" Serena threw a pillow at a black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead. Luna dodged out of the way.

"Serena stop messing around you're going to be really late for your date with Darien!" shouted Luna

"WHAT!" screeched Serena "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?"

Luna rolled her eyes.

"I did Serena, 5 times and each time you said you would be up in a minute"

"AND YOU BELIEVED ME! "Shouted the distressed teenager

"Well sorry for having a bit of faith in you Serena"

Serena ran down stairs, out the door and down the street. She reached a café and ran inside she looked around at the tables.

"Few, he's not here yet" she muttered

She sat down at an empty table with 2 chairs. Not much later an older looking boy around 18 ran in huffing and puffing, he sat down at the same table as Serena.

"Sorry im late Serena, I lost track of time studying" said the boy

"Darien you don't have to apologize, im always late" the two laughed

"So why did you want to meet me so urgently Darien?" asked Serena

"Well one of my collage mates, Mark, is having a dinner party at his apartment and I've been invited. He told me to bring a guest, and I'd love it if they could meet the girl I always talk about" explained Darien

Serena blushed "I dunno Darien, I mean it's a bit short notice and I haven't got a dress"

"I'll take you shopping! Oh please be my date Serena!" he gave her puppy dog eyes

"Oh ok ok! Since you put it like that, did you say shopping?"

"Yup come on" Darien grabbed Serena's arm and pulled her out of the café

"Don't pull my arm off Darien! How come when I suggest going shopping you run away"

They Laughed. After going into shop after shop after shop Serena picked out a gorgeous elegant baby pink dress, Serena thanked Darien for buying her a lovely dress and headed home.

"This gives me a chance to prove how princess-like I can be, after all I am the moon princess" Serena laughed to herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So he's going to pick you up at 7.30? TONIGHT?" asked a shocked Luna

"Yup" Nodded Serena "Maybe I'll call Amy, Raye, Lita and mina and rub it in there faces" giggled Serena

"Oh bother" Luna sighed

It was 5 pm and Serena in her brand new dress, just started to put her hair back into meatballs when the doorbell rang. Serena ran downstairs and answered it. A very tall girl with a brunette pony tail was standing in the doorway carrying a bag of something

"Hey Serena. I made some cookies, do you want some?" she said

"Oh Lita!" Serena jumped for joy "you know your cooking's too good for me to resist!" she snatched the cookies from Lita and started eating them "doyouwanttocomein" asked Serena with her mouth full. Lita stepped in and noticed Serena's dress

"Wow Serena what you all dressed up for?" she asked

"Darien's taking me to meet his collage friends"

"Serena, im a bit concerned aout this..." said Lita unsure

"Why Lita? There's nothing to be worried about" reassured Serena

"O...k" said an unsure Lita.

Just then the door knocked again. Serena and Lita answered it, a girl with long blonde hair and a red bow stood at the door with a white cat in her arms. The cat had a crescent moon on its forehead like Luna.

"Mina! What are you doing here!" said Serena

"Hi Serena oh hi Lita, Artemis wanted to come see Luna" said mina

"Yes I did and now im going to go find her" said the white cat; he jumped out of minas arms and ran off to find Luna

"Mina im kind of busy right now!" said Serena

"WHAT! No time for you're own best friend! Where are you going?"

"Darien's taking me to his collage mate's dinner party"

"WOW! A dinner party with your prince, how romantic" Mina started to get a dazed look in her eye

"Err, earth to mina" Lita shook Mina

"Oh sorry! Oh man Serena your lucky I wish I had a guy like Darien!" said Mina

"Don't get any ideas mina, he's MINE" scowled Serena

They all giggled. Ding dong the doorbell went again.

"OH FOR CHRIST SAKE CANT A GIRL GET READY IN PEACE" shouted a fuming Serena, they all opened the door

"WHAT" Serena Shouted "Amy? Raye! Sorry that's the second time the doorbells rung in 20 minutes" Serena Laughed.

Two girls where standing in the doorway, One with long black hair holding videos and popcorn the other had short blue hair and was carrying text books.

"Hey Serena, Mina, Lita, fancy watching movies" said the one with black hair

"While I study" interrupted the one with blue hair

"Amy!" nudged the one with black hair "you said you would watch the movie with us"

"Raye my grades are very important to me" said the one with blue hair

"WELL" interrupted Serena "Im busy anyway, sorry Raye"

"Why what are you doing? Pigging out on food? Sleeping?" teased Raye

"No" whined Serena "Darien's taking me to a dinner party to meet his friends"

"His collage Friends?" asked Amy

"Yes" nodded Serena

Raye laughed

" I know that you and dinner parties do NOT mix, your so going to mess this up meatball head, You're a klutz and that's a fact" Scowled Raye

Tears started to well up in Serena's eyes

"AND a crybaby" added Raye

Serena burst into tears

"You're so mean to me Raye! Why can't you have faith in me for once?"

"HAHAHA have faith in you? Serena please, your nothing but a wimp"

"THAT'S ENOUGH" shouted the usually calm Amy. Everyone stopped and stared at her

"Raye stop being mean, I have faith in her, so she might be a klutz and a ditz and a crybaby but I have faith in her" shouted Amy

"Thanks you Amy" Smiled Serena a little taken back from her outburst

"As long as you be yourself Serena you'll be fine" comforted Amy

"That's what mother said" Smiled Serena

Raye, Lita and Mina looked at each other concerned, Amy nudged Raye

"Oh, right, sorry Serena." Said a reluctant Raye

"Now guys you all got to leave! Darien's going to be here soon and im not ready!"

They all left Serena to get ready.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7.30. The doorbell rang, Serena made her way downstairs

"Come in" she called, she was halfway downstairs when she tripped and fell downstairs just as the front door opened

"Serena are you ok?" Darien fort back his laughs

"Y...Yea" Said a dizzy Serena, getting up, Serena looked up at Darien, He looked her up and down with his mouth open

"Wow meatball head you look gorgeous" he gazed

Serena Giggled

"Thank You, You don't look to bad yourself, you look always look handsome in a tux even without the mask" Said Serena

Darien got on one knee and presented Serena with a red rose.

"From a prince to his princess" He said, he took her hand and brushed his soft lips over it.

Serena blushed.

As Darien helped her into his car she tripped on a curb. She closed her eyes ready to feel the pain, but instead she felt warm arms enclose around her. She opened her eyes and looked up to find herself looking into beautiful dark blue eyes. She was blushing harder than ever now, however Darien was laughing

"You are such a meatball head, but you're my meatball head" He said softly

"Oh my gosh Darien. You really mean it?" Said Serena

"Course I do meatball head" he replied

Serena smiled; Darien helped her into the car and started the engine.

Driving down the road, Darien noticed the wind running through Serena's hair

"She looks like an angel, and she's my angel. Im so lucky to have her" He thought.

They pulled up at a strange apartment Serena's never seen before.

"We're here" said Darien, Serena's heart started racing

"Okay Serena you can do this! You can show Darien that you can be the princess that he fell in love with 1000 years ago, don't be a klutz Serena." Serena thought to herself as her heart raced even quicker as she got out of the car. Darien took Serena's hand as he knocked on the door, he could feel her shaking with fright, and he put his arm around her and whispered to her

"Your going to be great, there going to love you" Serena gave him an awkward smile as the door opened

"Hey Darien!" said a tall guy with short brown hair

"Hey Mark!"

"Come on in and introduce your friend to everyone"

Serena and Darien Stepped in and walked into the dinning room, several collage students were sitting around a big table centered in the middle of the room. They all greeted Darien and just stood staring at Serena

"Oh yes, right" Said Darien clearing his throat

He took Serena's hand

"Everyone this is my beautiful girlfriend Serena" He Said, He felt Serena squeeze his hand

"H...Hi everyone, Nice to meet you all" she said very elegantly

Everyone shook her hand and she and Darien sat down at the big table

"So far so good Serena keep it up remember no klutz attacks" she thought

The starter had just arrived and Serena was longing to be able to slouch on the table and sleep as all Darien and the others were doing was talk about boring collage work. Serena began to sip her soup politely, however all she wanted to do was gulp it down in one big go

"Im GOING to make Darien proud of me! I am going to be lady like and im GOING to finish this soup in the proper manor" She thought to herself. Suddenly she heard the word moon

"Oh the moon was a beautiful place filled with parties and the most wonderful flowers you could ever imagine! And the people were so kind as well about a thousand years ago when those astro people didn't explore it in spaceships" Said Serena with pride

"Wow I was able to join in the conversation; I think I was very well spoken then!" Serena thought to herself

"What the hell are you on about? You freak. Nobody lived on the moon a thousand years ago. Nobody has ever lived on the moon" mark smirked

Everyone except Darien and Serena Laughed. Darien looked incredibly embarrassed, Serena's Crystal blue eyes filled with tears

"Darien where did you find this child? Kindergarten, what a space case" laughed one of the people around the table. Serena stood up; tears trickled down her rosy cheeks

"P...Please excuse me" She said as she ran out onto the balcony, listening to the laughter behind her. When the cold night air hit her she fell onto her knees crying, all of a sudden she heard footsteps behind her. She shoot to her feet and dried her eyes, she turned around to find herself facing Darien

"Serena you're embarrassing me!" he said in a low voice

"I…I….I am?" she replied, her eyes widened and started to fill with tears again

"Yes you are, talking about our past like that is stupid Serena, they don't understand like we do! Please don't do this to me. Stop embarrassing me Serena"

Serena was now struggling to hold aback her tears

"I….I am the princess of the moon. I am not ashamed of whom I am, and neither should you be. Im never going to dis-respect who I am" a tear rolled down her face "I came here tonight to show you that I can be as princess like as I was in the past. I wanted to make you proud of me. I get laughed at and called names, and you don't do anything! Im sorry im such an embarrassment Darien. You will never have the hassle again" Cried Serena, She ran down the fire escape and into a taxi home before Darien could say something. When she got home she ran in the door, up the stairs and on her bed. She buried her head into her pillow and cried. A few moments later Luna came in

"Oh no Serena, don't tell me you had a klutz attack and ruined everything" Luna tutted

"NO I DIDNT" Screamed Serena

"What happened Serena?" Said a comforting Luna

Serena told Luna everything, Luna would gasp every now and again

"Awww Serena, im sure everything will be ok" Luna snuggled up to a crying Serena. Suddenly Serena's phone rang. Her mother answered it

"SERENA ITS DARIEN" She called

"I DON'T WANT TO SPEAK TO HIM" Serena shouted

A few seconds later there was a knock on her bedroom door

"Serena, I thought you were out with Darien?" Said her mum as she came in

"Oh honey what happened!" Gasped her mother

"I just want to be alone" Cried Serena

"Ok honey, im here if you need me" said her mother softly, walking out, closing the door behind her.


	2. Goodbye meatball head

Serena couldn't sleep that night, all she done was playing the hurtful moment in her head over and over again. She couldn't stop crying, her pillow was so wet you could fill a paddling pool with her tears.

It was 11am and Serena was still on her bed crying, the phone on her bedroom desk started ringing, she new it was Darien, she picked up the phone and slammed it down again. Tears of rage fell down her cheeks. She stormed over to her mirror and let down her meatball hairstyle.

"Im not his meatball head anymore" She cried, falling to her knees. Knock Knock Knock

Somebody was knocking on her bedroom door

"GO AWAY" she screamed

The door opened

"M…Mina!" gasped Serena as she dried her tears

"Serena look at you! You're a mess! What's happened" she knelt beside Serena and hugged her

Serena told her everything.

"What he done was terrible Serena, but look at you! You're a mess, I know you love him, you need him Serena" comforted Mina

"He let his friends mock me and then said I was embarrassing! Your wrong Mina, I DID love him" More tears fell down Serena's face

Back at Darien's apartment, he was looking at a picture of him and Serena, he sighed

"Oh Serena, I Crushed your heart. Im Sorry my princess. How can I get you to forgive me" A single tear fell form his dark blue eyes. His phone started ringing

"Oh please god, be Serena" He Picked It Up

"H…Hello?" his voice was shaking

"Hey Darien, Its Raye"

His face fell

"Serena's not answering her phone and I was wondering if she's with you, because I really need to speak with her" Explained Raye

"N...No sorry Raye, she's not with me" he was holding back his tears

"But I wish she was" he thought

"Well do you know where she is?"

"At her house" He replied

"Hmm wonder why she's not answering her phone" said Raye

"Because she thinks it's me calling" Blurted out Darien

"Huh? Why would you think-"

"She's not answering because I broke her heart last night" more tears leaked from his eyes as he told Raye what happened

"Oh Darien!" Gasped Raye "How could you do that!"

He burst out crying

"R…Raye…I…I can't…lo…loose her! S...Shes my...M…meatball head…I…I love her" He cried

"Darien I know she still loves you, the way she feels about you is a feeling stronger then you could possibly ever imagine. Feelings that strong don't just disappear"

Over the next two days Serena didn't leave the house or change out of her pj's, she didn't eat or sleep, every hour or so she would just burst out crying. It was Tuesday, it was 2.35pm and the doorbell rang, Serena was sitting on the sofa in her pajamas, her hair still wasn't in her meatball hairstyle and her eyes were red and puffy. Her mother answered the door

"Delivery for Miss Serena Tsukino" Said the delivery man.

The door closed and Serena mother walked into the living room with 4 bunches of red roses

"There for you honey, I guess there from Darien, I'll go put them in water" Her mother walked off to the kitchen. Serena ran upstairs and onto her bed crying. A few minutes later her phone rang; she left it and let the answering machine pick up

"Hiya this is Serena, im not able to pick up the phone right now so please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you Hahaha"

Darien was on the other end of the phone; he imagined Serena laughing and smiled

"Beep"

"Hey Serena its Darien"

Serena's face turned to face the phone

"I hope you got the roses I sent you, I know there your favorite, and I remember we once said that they represent our love, full of life and brightness. Serena im so sorry for braking your hearts, please forgive me. You are-"

Serena ran over to the phone, picked it up and slammed it down, crying.

"Serena it's tearing him apart not having you, and its tearing you apart not having him. You love him. Just forgive him Serena" Said Luna

"No Luna your wrong. I LOVED him" She cried

"Oh Serena. At least eat something!" Luna was Concerned

"Im not hungry"

Luna Sighed, Ran down stairs, out the house and down the street to Lita's

"Lita call the girls we need to cheer up Serena"

"Course Luna, Don't worry Luna, We'll make her better"

Serena was in her room looking at a picture of her and Darien. It was taken at the lake, there most favorite place to be when there together, so quiet and peaceful, surround by flowers and wildlife, So romantic. The doorbell rang, snapping Serena out of her day dream. Her Bedroom door opened and in came Amy, Lita, Mina and Raye

"You guys?" said a shocked Serena

"Serena I brought you my famous homemade cheesecake, I know its your favorite" Said Lita with a smile

"Thanks Lita but im not hungry" Said Serena

All the girls Exchanged worried looks

"Come on" Said Mina

"W…What?" Mina was pulling Serena up

"Get dressed we're going to get milkshakes then go shopping" exclaimed Mina

"I really don't feel up to it guys" Said Serena

"Tuff luck Serena don't be such a crybaby, get you butt up and ready" Shouted Raye

Amy nudged her hard then said softly

"No good staying here and crying when you can be out shopping and crying"

They all smiled at Serena

"Okay, I'll be ready in a minute"

"Want me to do your hair?" Asked Raye

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Asked Serena

"Well its not in meatballs" Said Raye

"Im not a meatball head anymore, I'll be downstairs soon" said Serena with no emotion in her face

The girls looked really concerned; they went downstairs to wait for Serena

"Im really worried you guys, she's never taken out her meatball hair, NEVER" Said Amy

"She'll be fine after today" Reassured Lita, But didn't seem to sure herself.

Serena walked down stairs, everybody stood up. They went out the door and walked down the street, Serena had her head down.


	3. Memories are bliss

Meanwhile an extremely depressed Darien who was also walking with his head down was going to the arcade to see his best friend Andrew, on his way he heard voices

"Come on Serena cheer up! We're taking you shopping!"

Darien looked up to see Serena and the others, He stopped and so did the girls, Serena looked behind her and wondered what they were looking at, then she saw Darien. Her eyes started to fill with water, so did Darien's

"She's taken her meatballs out" He Thought "She looks so sad" His heart started to ache

"I cant let him see me cry, Come on Serena don't cry" She thought

They just stood and stared at each other

"Come on Darien say something" Whispered Raye

"S…Sere-"

Serena turned her back on him and started to run away, She tripped and feel to the ground.

"Serena! i wish i could take away you're pain. instead i create it" thought Darien, a tear slipped down his cheek.

"SERENA!" Cried the girls, they went to help her up, Serena fort hard not to cry

She got up herself

"I…Im fine" she cleared her throat and ran off down the street leaving the others and a very sad Darien.

"Don't worry Darien, She'll come around" Reassured Raye

The girls walked off

"How can I get back? I hope your right Raye" muttered Darien

Serena ran into her house and slammed the door. She sat on the doormat and cried; she looked up and saw at least 24 vases of red roses.

"Oh Darien" Sobbed Serena

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day the doorbell rang; Serena was in her pink pajamas, with her hair down, sitting in the living room on the sofa, hugging her knees. Her mother answered the door. Serena heard Darien's voice

"Can you give this to Serena please?"

"Err, yea sure Darien"

"Thanks Mrs. Tsukino, bye"

Serena heard the door shut. Her mother came in holding a single rose; she gently put it down on the coffee table

"From Darien" She said softly and left

Serena just sat staring at the rose. It looked dull and as if it was dieing, Darien's words came into Serena's head

"We once said they represents our love, full of life and brightness" Serena's eyes began to water, she carefully picked up the rose, a few petals fell off, and Serena gasped

"His hearts braking" She whispered

Darien was in his apartment. He was thinking of all the memories he had with Serena…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rini's our daughter?" Gasped Sailor Moon, she looked at Tuxedo Mask, they both went

bright red….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Darien im freezing" Said a shivering Serena

Darien put his arm around her and she blushed as he smiled down at her..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You must know I might not come back, I hope you know how much you mean to me princess" Said a sad prince Darien

"I Do" wept Princess Serena

"You're in my heart" he said

"And you will always be in mine" She cried

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

back to reality

"THAT'S IT!" Darien jumped off his bed; he picked up the phone and dialed

"Mina, I know you hate me right now but please I beg you, help me get back with Serena" he said

"Well I hate seeing her like this, what do you have in mind" she asked

"You're like her best friend and she trusts you, you need to get her at the lake at our spot at 6 o'clock please!"

"How?" she asked

"I don't know! Think, just please don't tell her that it's my idea or that im involved"


	4. Love is a powerful thing

It came round to 6 o'clock; Darien was standing at his and Serena's spot. He Heard Voices

"Mina let me go! You're hurting me! Ouch!"

"Come on Serena, your going to miss the sun set"

Darien pictured Serena's face being dragged by Mina and couldn't help have a little chuckle to himself. He saw Mina pulling Serena, Serena was trying to get away, Mina stopped and let go of Serena

"Finally" whined Serena, She turned around and gasped

"D…D…Darien?" She stuttered. She gasped, the whole grass was covered in red rose petals, and she looked down and realized she had been walking on them, she looked back at Darien.

"Mina? You arranged this?"

"No Serena, I did" said Darien "Im so sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I didn't mean for this to happen Serena. Im falling apart without you, I feel worthless and lonely when im not with you, you make me whole Serena, you're the glue that holds me together, without you I'd fall apart"

Serena's eyes were stinging from her tears; one escaped her barrier and fell down her warm cheek, Darien reached up to wipe it away tenderly but she pulled back, hurting both of there hearts. There was a sudden gush of wind making Serena close her eyes, when she opened them she gasped. Darien had turned into Prince Endymion.

"Seeing you upset is breaking my heart and killing me. I don't want to live my life without you Serena. Im never Lonely when im with you. You are my heart. You are my soul. You are my destiny. I love you Serena, my meatball head" Tears Spilt down his cheeks and Serena's, Mina smiled at them. Serena's Face lite and she ran into Darien's arms crying tears of happiness

"I love you too Darien, I never stopped loving you" Cried Serena. Darien smiled, ending there hug and looked down into Serena's blue watery eyes. He edged his lips closer to hers

"Serena…" he whispered

"Shhh" she said softly and closed the gap between there lips creating a soul binding tender kiss.

Mina watched also crying tears of happiness at the soul mates that were so much in love. When they pulled apart Darien looked deep into Serena's eyes.

"I promise i will never hurt you again Serena..." He whispered to her softly. She smiled warmly and embraced him.


	5. Never ending Evil

"Aw how sweet, im getting tooth ach" said a sudden cold voice

The two lovers broke apart immediately and looked towards the direction the voice came from

Serena gasped

"Zoicite" growled Darien

"What do you want Zoicite" Demanded Mina, stepping in front of Serena protectively

"Well her of course" pointing to Serena "She's of course Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess after all and my mission is to kill her"

"Over my dead body" spat Darien, Serena layed a hand on his shoulder telling him to back down

"If that's what it takes" Zoicite bit back

"Zoicite you will leave if you know what's good for you, I killed malachite and I'll do the same to you" Threatened Serena

Out of the blue Zoicite sent a massive energy ball hurling towards Serena, screaming curses at her, Darien and Mina stepped in front of her to protect her, however Serena tackled them to the ground saving all of them.

"MOON PRISIM POWER" Cried Serena and burst into a pink light with ribbons surrounding her, creating the legendary sailor scout, Sailor Moon.

"For Trying to hurt me and my love ones I sailor moon, champion of justice, will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you" Shouted Sailor Moon

"VENUS POWER" Cried Mina and in a flash of orange light Sailor Venus stood in the place of Mina Aino.

"Don't you even think about fighting her alone Sailor Moon, it is our duty to protect you" scowled Sailor Venus

"Yes Mina's Right Serena. You don't have to do this"

"Yes Serena" Mocked Zoicite "Just surrender and let me kill you here and now"

Serena's look hardened

"I will never surrender to you Zoicite" she spat

"Shame. Well for suffering I will kill your best friend first" With that she hurled a massive energy ball at Venus.

"NO" Scream moon, Diving at Venus and tackling her out of the way, Venus's head hitting a tree and being knocked unconscious. Moon got up and checked her pulse, crying tears of anguish

"She's fine Serena; she just has a concussion at the least. Now get behind me" Demanded Darien

"No! You're not going to die protecting me!" She cried

"Aw lovers quarrel. Well I will solve it for you… Princess Serenity, im going to torture Prince Endymion over here and your going to watch helplessly, then im going to kill you as well" Smirked Zoicite

"NO WAY" screamed 3 more girls, leaping from a tree and standing in front of the blonde girl and ebony man

"Mars! Mercury! Jupiter!" Cried Moon

"Well, well, well. Looks like I can kill all the pathetic little scouts as well!" Zoicite Grinned

"This will wipe the smirk of you face you witch!" Shouted Jupiter "JUPITER THUNDER CRASH" instantly a big zap of electricity hurtled towards Zoicite, She reflected it. Jupiter Easily dodged.

"Pathetic" Spat Zoicite

"See if this is pathetic Zoicite" Screamed Moon getting out her moon wand. Everyone turned to gaze at her as she spinned and started crying out her attack

"MOON PRINCESS ACTIVATION" she screamed, a pink light erupting from the wand and whizzing towards Zoicite who was caught of guard. It hit her in the stomach, as Moon poured energy into the beam killing her.

"You've hurt the people I love for the last time"

"NOOO you… brats" Screamed Zoicite as she crumpled into a pile of moon dust. Sailor Moon collapsed into tuxedo mask's arms exhausted, he picked her up into his warm arms, staring lovingly at her, and she gave him a weak smile in return.

"Well done Sailor Moon!" All the scouts cheered as a cold bitter laugh filled the air and an ugly with looking woman appeared in the air.

"You defeated Zoicite Serenity. She was indeed the last and strongest of my generals. I admire you for that. But now I must kill you" she sang

Sailor Moon struggled to her feet, with the help from tuxedo mask. Sailor Venus was still out cold and the rest of the scouts were glaring at the witch that had recently appeared.

"We finally meet Beryl" Moon spat while Tuxedo Mask wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"Indeed we do Sailor Moon."

"MARS FIRE IGNITE" Mars screamed her attack at Beryl who dodged very easily and sent Mars hurtling into a tree, knocking her unconscious.

"Mars!" screamed the scouts, Sailor Moon ran up to her shaking her.

"Raye… Raye it's me Serena… meatball head… Raye" She sobbed, Tux put a reassuring arm on her shoulder

"It's ok Serena. She's just out cold" he smiled soothingly, helping her to her feet

"Prince Darien. Join forces with me and I will spare your life. Love me and not the twit you so called love now" Said Beryl

"Never. I Love her with all my heart and I rather die then join forces with you."

"THEN DIE ALONG WITH HER AND HER PITYFULL SCOUTS" She screamed

Sailor Moon calmly got to her feet. She walked pat Tux and the other conscious scouts and stood in front of Beryl. She closed her eyes in concentration.

Beryl watched amazed at the courage the princess had mustered; she clapped her hands together and sent a cold energy ball towards Moon, covering her in an ice tower.

"NO" screamed the scouts and tux running forward to the tower, when the tower suddenly snapped open reveling Serena in a gorgeous white gown holding the moon wand, eyes close in concentration.


	6. Love Always over powers Death

"SERENA DON'T DO IT, IT'S TOO DANGEROUS YOU COULD DIE USING ITS ENERGY!" Cried Darien, Now in his armor.

"Darien. My beloved. Scouts. Have faith in me, everything will be ok. I promise"

Prince Endymion watched his love in despair as she snapped open her eyes and raised the wand above her head.

"Im going to defeat you Beryl. In the name of the moon. Your days of your endless torture is over." Said Serenity in a calm tone

"You? Pitiful little princess Serenity? Defeat me? Don't make me laugh child" Retorted the witch, growing twice her size and sending a MASSIVE dark energy beam towards the blonde.

"COSMIC MOON POWER" Cried Serenity, sending an equally large white energy beam towards Beryl. Sending all her energy into the one attack.

The scouts, everyone now awake, stood staring at the battle in awe. Darien watched with hope as he saw the white beam over powering the dark beam

"Please my love. Be careful" he pleaded

"I AM PRINCESS SERENITY. SERENA TUSKINO. SAILOR MOON. AND YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE. ON BEHALF OF THE MOON YOU ARE PUNISHED" Screamed Serenity "SILVER CRYSTAL, ACCEPT MY ENERGY. FIGHT THIS EVIL. DON'T LET HER WIN. I WILL NOT LET HER WIN." She cried to the crystal pouring the last of her energy into the crystal's beam "MOON… CRYSTAL…. POWER" with a burst of white light, making everyone shield there eyes, the negaverse queen collapsed and crumpled into dust. When everyone was able to open there eyes. To there horror, Saw Serena stagger to the ground and lay still there.

"NOOOOOOO" Scream Darien rushing over to her and cradling her into his arms

The scouts sobbed on each others shoulders, while Darien buries his head in Serena's chest weeping helplessly. Heart racking coughs came from the limp body in Darien's arms.

"D…Darien?" she wheezed

"SERENA" Darien cried, hugging her close "I thought I lost you, I was so afraid"

"I…Is…S…she…g…g…gone?" asked Serena

"Yes baby she's gone, you killed her, you got her" Sobbed Darien. Serena wrapped her arms weakly around Darien's neck, holding him close.

"Serena?" said an uncertain voice, clouded with sadness and uncertainty

Serena pulled out of the embrace slightly and looked up into the worried faces of her scouts; she smiled weakly telling them she was ok, they all breathed a sigh of relief, wiping there eyes dry. As Darien lifted himself and her, in his arms, up. They started walking back to the temple, de-transformed and tired. A loud grumble filled the air as all scouts and Darien stopped, alert and on the look out.

"T...That better not be thunder" whimpered Serena weakly Darien silenced her with a tender intermit kiss. When they broke apart she smiled up at his and snuggled deeper into his arms when they heard it again.

"What do you s'pose it is?" Asked Lita

"I have no idea but im getting bad vibes from it"

"LOOK OUT" shouted Amy. As off instinct everyone ducked to the ground and Darien shielded Serena's body with his. Everyone looked up to find a really ugly looking youma draining humans of there energy.

"No way! Serena just defeated the Queen of the negaverse! What the hell is going on" Yelled Lita

"Everyone transform" Ordered Serena

"Serena you're not fighting, you're still too weak. Im not going to risk loosing you" Said Darien gently putting her on the ground out of harms way

"He's right Serena. Stay put" Agreed Raye. Before she could protest they ran off shouting there transformation words

"MERCURY POWER"

"MARS POWER"

"JUPITER POWER"

"VENUS POWER"

In a flash of Blue, Red, Green and yellow, the scouts and tuxedo mask were running towards the youma ready to launch there attacks, leaving Serena staring after them flabbergasted.

"MERCURY BUBBLES…"

"JUPITER THUNDER…"

"MARS FIRE…"

"VENUS CRESENT BEAM…"

"…BLAST"

"…CRASH"

"…IGNITE"

"…SMASH"

The attacks joined at one and were firing its way through the air towards the youma, Along with a dozen roses from tux. The youma dodged hastily, the attacks barely missing its arm and ran towards the scouts and tuxedo mask. Tuxedo Mask jumped out of the way, as did Jupiter, Mars and Venus, However mercury stood frozen and just yelped in pain as the youma crashed into her. Serena watched as her scouts were getting battered black and blue, including the love of her life.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing. I have to help them" She muttered, getting to her feet, overwhelmed by dizziness and feel back onto the cold floor

"Come on Serena. Don't be a wimp. They need you. Get up" she scowled herself and got up again, gaining some posture and shouting out her transformation

"MOON PRISIM POWER" in a flash of pink and white, Sailor Moon stood holding her pose and starting stumbling towards the battle.

"H...Hey You" She shouted weakly at the monster, stumbling a little before regaining her posture

"WHO ARE YOU" the youma bellowed. Tuxedo Mask and the scouts stood in shock and horror watching Sailor Moon fighting to stand, them all too weak to move from the beating they received from the deadly youma.

"I…I am Sailor Moon…C…ch…champio-" she was cut off for the dizzy spell that overwhelmed her and causing her to fall off the building she was standing on and land with a thud on the concrete floor in front of the youma. Tuxedo Mask paled and stunned worried gasps were heard from the scouts, soon turning into sighs of relief as the blonde on the floor started to sit up

"Well that hurt" she bit out trying to assure the scouts and Tux that she was fine, she pulled herself to her feet, breathing heavily.

"You're...Going…Down" she wheezed, threatening the youma that burst out laughing

"Im going down? You can barely stand let alone defeat me"

Moon reached for her tiara

"MOON T...T…TIARA...MAGIC" she threw it towards the youma and cried in triumph when it howled in pain and started to turn to dust. Then paled incredibly as it hurtled a big energy ball towards sailor mercury, it was sure to kill her if she did not move, she was to weak to so sailor moon threw herself in front of it and yelping in pain is it crashed into her

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Tuxedo Mask as he saw his only love threw herself in front of the energy ball; he gained all his strength and ran towards her as she fell into his arms trembling.

All the scouts gathered around the trembling Sailor Moon, all sobbing.

"Serena..." Cried Darien. No Response. He shook her lightly "Serena?" he cried more loudly "SERENA" he screamed

"D…Darien?" whispered a hoarse voice

"Im here my love" he cradled her shivering form back and forth, weeping into her hair

"Lo…Lo…Look a…at…me" She weakly raised a hand n brushed sum tears away from his cheek

"It's going to be ok Serena, your going to be ok" Noticing a trail of blood leading from Serena's mouth

"D…Darien... tell…the…the…sc…scouts…I…im … sorry" Tears fell from her eyes and down her feverish cheeks, where Darien kissed them away one by one

"Shhh" He soothed still rocking her back and forth "Don't say your goodbyes. There's no need. You're going to be fine." He sobbed

"I….I….I…Lo…Love you" She whispered before falling limp

"NOOOOOO SERENA WAKE UP" He shook her "SERENA WAKE UP YOU'VE GOT TO WAKE UP" He shook her more violently, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and he pulled away sharply sobbing heart braking sobs.

"Darien" Raye wept "She's gone there's nothing we can do"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" He cried, brushing a hair out of her eyes and taking her hand in his still rocking her back and forth.

"I Love you to much to loose you Serena. You can't leave me. You CANT. Its time to wake up now meatball head. Come on" He shook her lightly "WAKE UP"

"Darien!" Mina cried "She's gone Darien! She's not going to wake up" She sobbed into Lita's shoulder.

"You made me complete Serena. You made my life worth living. I love you. Don't forget me" He whispered in her ear before kissing her still warm lips lightly. Suddenly the silver crystal appeared above Serena and floated into her broach. Gasps from the scouts and Darien were silenced by the eye lids on Serena that fluttered open slowly.

"S…Serena?" Darien Sobbed

"D…Darien! Scouts!" She cried into Darien's chest, he buried his head in her hair and cried thankfully

"I thought I lost you Serena! Don't ever scare me again. I Love you so much Serena" He sobbed. She pulled away enough to look into his eyes and smile; she took her free hand and gently caressed his cheek.

"I Thought I would never see you again" She admitted quietly

Darien leaned closer to Serena and kissed her passionately while all the scouts just watched happy that there best friend was alive and well. Breaking the kiss, Serena Sat up in Darien's arms and pulled each scout down for a group hug.

"Im so glad all of you are ok." Serena Cried happily

"Thanks to you Serena, you saved my life" Cried Amy

"You saved all of ours" Cried Lita

"Girl, you saved the world!" Laughed Mina, drying her eyes and sniffing

"Great. Now that's sorted, Im starved lets go out the dinner!" Whined Serena

"My treat" Darien Grinned as he lifted Serena up spinning her around. Serena giggled as she clung on tight "Stop it!" she squealed

"Make me" Darien grinned slyly without another word Serena's lips were on his in a deep passionate kiss.

The End


End file.
